Yukari Sendo
Yukari Sendō is a self-proclaimed genius and the smartest student at Yōkai Academy, despite being the youngest. She is a Witch and wears a typical witch costume (consisting of a hat and cape), which is considered by some students to be a violation of the school dress code. As a witch, she has problems with her classmates discriminating against her (in the series, witches are viewed as "border beings", those that are something between humans and the supernatural, as it is impossible to tell their difference by appearance alone). Despite ranking #1 on the examinations, she was a lonely prankster before meeting Tsukune and Moka. She initially hated Tsukune, claiming that she had fallen in love with Moka and used her magical powers to try to drive them apart. However, after both Tsukune and Moka save her from bullying classmates, she falls for him too. Her obsession with both has driven her to try to create a three-way relationship between them (though shortly after Fang Fang's introduction, she attempted to create a larger relationship involving Kurumu and Mizore as well.) Yukari has, on occasion, developed some bizarre items, often leading to funny results or farfetched situations. Personality Yukari tends to have a playful personality. Seeing as she started high school when she was eleven, this is not much of a surprise. She is very cheerful about most things. When she initially went to school, the other students were prejudice against her, hurting her feelings and causing her to lash back at them with pranks. Yukari often gets into arguments with Kurumu over whether it is better to be flat-chested, but she seems to embrace her flatchestedness. Despite being young, Yukari seems to "swing both ways" when it comes to love; she cares for Tsukune and Moka equally. As she is flat-chested, Yukari joyously squeezed Moka's own, claiming that compared to her own, Moka's breasts are a dream to have. Unlike the other girls, by the time Fang Fang was introduced, Yukari has become accustomed to the idea of being a harem and doesn't want Tsukune to end things. When Yukari's personality had been switched with Fang Fang's with her Ishin Denshin, she became unsure of herself. She began to think that Tsukune viewed her as a younger sister and "not a woman". Tsukune, however corrected her (Thinking he was talking to Fang Fang) and told her how her knowledge and magic had saved them numerous times and that she was one of his most-trusted friends. This admission caused Yukari to tear up before she admitted that she had needed the Ishin Denshin because she had never conveyed her feelings to Tsukune. She then admitted to Tsukune (While she appeared to be an older version of herself) that she loved him. Under the influence of Lilith's Mirror, Yukari acts in a very perverted manner such as trying to get Tsukune to feel her up, which unlike the other girls, is a bit more innocent in compassion. But Tsukune mentions that they are dangerously getting close to bordering on kiddy porn. Appearance Yukari is the shortest in the group besides Kokoa Shuzen. She has short black hair and purple eyes. At school, she wears a different kind of uniform than most of her classmates, which is mostly due to her small size. She wears a black witch hat that droops down sometimes, a pink top, and a pink corset. She wears the green checkered pleated short skirt all female students wear, and wears bright pale yellow over the knee socks, and brown shoes. She's mostly seen holding her magic wand. In Capu2 when she turned older, her uniform was a plain, white shirt, with a red bow tie, and a yellow ribbon on her hair, the green pleated skirt that all female students wear, and shoes. Anime Year One Yukari's first appearance was in episode 3, when all the students are reading the test ranks and she comes first. She later injures Tsukune Aono while he is in the infirmary. She uses a voodoo doll on Kurumu and makes Tsukune touch Kurumu's breasts and pull down her panties whilst Moka Akashiya is in the room. She gets caught by the three and later bumps into the Lizardman. She gets taken to the forest to be eaten but saved by Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu, then she falls in love with Tsukune. In episode 9 she meets a fellow witch called Ruby Toujo who thinks all humans are the enemy. But eventually the group convinces Ruby that's not the case. Year Two Yukari meets a nurse who charms her and makes her more developed. But in the end, Yukari learns that Tsukune only cares about what's on the inside, so she decides to go back to her old self. Powers As a Witch, Yukari can cast various spells through her magic wand, with her motif usually revolving around tarot cards and washtubs. She can also use her wand to manipulate various objects and use them as weapons, as with the case where she uses brooms to drive away Tsukune in her introductory chapter. A running gag throughout the series is where she often drops a washtub on someone who is annoying, usually Kurumu or Mizore (and Gin on rare occasions. Once she dropped a giant spiked ball on him for saying "Hi Tsukune"). Yukari is quite powerful as a witch and has great potential given the right motivation, one instance is when she defeats an army of monster plants by herself during the Witch's Knoll Arc. During the one month training with Fang Fang, she self-taught herself the Summoning Techniques and became far better at it than Fang Fang. However if she over uses the techniques, she lose stamina very quickly since it requires a lot of yōkai energy. 'Summons' *'En'enmushi '(Flame King of Snails): A snail that Yukari used to defend Fong-Fong from "Gun's and Roses". *'Golden Washtubs: '''Yukari summons golden washtubs above her opponents' head to knock them out. This is one of her most used summons. *'Tarot Cards:' Yukari summons many tarot cards and they slice the opponent. *'Bees: Yukari summons a swarm of bees, alongside butterflies and a centipede, in her duel against Xia-Long. *'Butterflies: '''Yukari summons butterflies, bees, and a centipede in her duel against Xia-Long. *'Centipede: 'Yukari summons a centipede, butterflies, and a swarm of bees in her duel against Xia-Long. *'Hagene Zatoumushi '(''Steel Daddy Longlegs): A defensive summon that Yukari summons to protect Fang Fang Huang. '''Magical Items and Creations She has a knack for creating things for her goals, she once created an urn which enabled Outer Moka to express her true feelings, a small strange machine to tell how one person fells with out using words, and "Sukusuku Drops" (Growth Drops) that made you tall for 12 minutes and 13 seconds. Each item seemed to have went a bit wrong, like the Drops making you short after time was up. *'Warawara-kun': A voodoo doll. If someone's hair is placed inside of it, it will allow Yukari to control that person through the doll. She may have more than one of these dolls, as she gave Tsukune one for his birthday in the manga. *'Horehore-kun': An urn that was used on Moka. It releases all of the heart's reasoning and purity and acts like an aphrodisac. It was first used on Moka. *'Ishin Denshin: '''A magical item that Yukari invented to allow people to relay their feelings without the use of words. However, when the dial is switched to maximum, it switches people's personalities. **'Ishin Denshin: Bazooka Form: '''A variation of Yukari's Ishin Denshin. It was used to fire a beam that switched Yukari and Fang Fang's personalities back. Category:Characters Category:Newspaper Club Members Category:Yōkai Academy students Category:Witches Category:Female Category:A-Class Monster Category:Godzilla Category:Heroine Category:TAWOG Characters Category:PPG Crossover Category:Females Category:FanFiction Category:Crossover